Bane (The Underland Chronicles)
Bane is a massive albino rat. He is the main antagonist in The Underland Chronicles, spanning three books, and was the prophesized destroyer of Underland. Gregor becomes his archenemy. History ''Gregor: Prophecy of Bane'' Bane starts out as a pup named Pearlpelt, sweet and innocent. He witnessed his father devour his siblings, and could only watch as his mother was viciously attacked by his father. Though able to kill him, the mother from her wounds, leaving Bane an orphan. A prophecy decrees that Gregor must kill the beast Bane, unknowing that’s he is merely a pup. Upon finding him, he cannot bring himself to kill Bane, and leaves the pup in the care of Ripred. ''Gregor: Marks of Secret'' In this book, Bane has grown older, and has changed tremendously. Not very sweet and innocent now, he was treated badly, and taught to do bad things. Twirltongue was a primary infuence, for she was feeding him ideas. This lead him to become a ferocious, cruel, and irate rat. He rallies legions of rats to his cause, and leads them in the ranks of his regime. His plots are to annihilate mice, and to kill the Warrior Gregor. ''Gregor: Code of Claw'' In this last book, Bane is at his greatest point of change. He battles with Gregor twice the first neither are the victor. The first time Bane shatters Gregor’s ribs and in return severs Bane’s tail. Gregor reveals Twirltongue’s plot to Bane, who in turn decapitates Twirltongue with his giant jaws. He becomes confused about where she went, and turns on Gregor, thinking he killed her. The Warrior slays Bane after his bond a bat named Ares is killed and Gregor is nearly killed. Appearance Bane is a giant, 13 ft tall albino rat. His pearly white pelt gives him his real name. He has deep red eyes. He has a powerful build, which is immensely intimidating, and can be seen even from a great distance. Personality Bane was emotionally tortured as a pup. Twirltongue influebced his transformation greatly. He was filled with rage. Though a mountain of fur and anger, he is an emotionally unstable child on the inside, as evidenced whenever he chews on his tail when sad. After biting off the head of Twirltongue in rage, he immediatly becomes confised, and then becomes angry again. Powers and Abilities Strength Bane is immensely strong and powerful. He was able to swat giant bats and their riders out of the air like mosquitoes. Intelligence Bane is very intelligent, as he is able to speak like most rats. Hisbattle tactics are unmatched. This is not shown as he is able to attack and counter with ease. Speed Even with his great size, Bane is very fast. He has dizzying dodging and evading maneuvers, and giant attacks can be so fast, that a fighter cannot see them. Sharp claws Bane's claws are very sharp, which he uses to badly injure opponents. Bite Bane has powerful jaw strength, and sharp, chisel-like front teeth, which are a characteristic of rodents. These teeth can tear and shred muscle. His biteforce is strong enough to crush bone. Tailwhip Bane's tail is extremely powerful. When he tailwhipped Gregor, the force smashed the boy's ribs. Trivia *Bane is the primary antagonist, since he is more influential in the storyline of the five books in the Underland Chronicles. Another villain, King Gorger, first appears in the first book, Gregor the Overlander, And also dies in the same book. *In some ways, Bane is similar to Hitler, through their goals and other characteristics. Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Book Villains Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Tragic Category:Genocidal Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Pawns